five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: First Encounter
Five Nights at Freddy's: First Encounter is a game made by FazbearFreak. It is a reimagining of the first Five Nights at Freddy's game. Story Welcome to your new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where kids and parents alike come for- wait, you say you've been here before? The original Freddy Fazbear's is back, and with a vengeance. Relive the horror experience that started it all with improved graphics, more content, and tons of surprises in store. Check the blindspots, close the doors, watch the cameras, and above all, make sure you don't run out of power. One question still lingers: Are you ready for Freddy? Animatronics Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist of the game. He is a brown animatronic bear who wears a black top hat and a black bowtie. He also carries a microphone. Freddy starts each night on the Show Stage, and becomes active on Night 3 (Night 2 on Hard Mode, and Night 4 on Easy Mode). Deep laughter has a 80% chance of playing while Freddy is moving. Freddy will move in this pattern: * Dining Area * Restrooms * Kitchen (can be identified by the Toreador March playing) * East Hall * East Hall Corner When he arrives in the East Hall Corner, Freddy will not leave, and can sneak into the Office any time the right door is open. Freddy also doesn't appear in the right door's blindspot unless the player is on Easy Mode. This requires the player to keep the right door closed at all times when he appears in the East Hall Corner. To prevent this, the player must watch Freddy on the cameras often, which will keep him from moving. If the player fails to keep Freddy out of the Office, he will jumpscare the player at a random point. When the power goes out, Freddy will appear in the left door's blindspot. His face will flash while the Toreador March plays. Eventually, the music will stop, the screen will go completely black, and Freddy will jumpscare the player. Changes from Original Game * Freddy is slightly less active, and doesn't need to be watched as often as in the original game. * Freddy is easier to see on the cameras. Difficulty Specific Changes Easy Mode * Freddy can be seen in the right blindspot. * Freddy will always laugh when moving, instead of only having a 80% chance of doing so. * The Toreador March is louder while Freddy's in the Kitchen. Hard Mode * Freddy uses his stealth tactics from the original FNaF 1, meaning that he is harder to spot on the cameras. * Freddy only has a 40% chance of laughing while moving instead of 80%. * The Toreador March is quieter while Freddy's in the Kitchen. * Freddy will kill the player much quicker when the power runs out. Bonnie the Bunny Bonnie the Bunny is a purple animatronic rabbit wearing a red bowtie. He also carries a guitar on the Show Stage, but it will disappear once he leaves. Bonnie starts each night on the Show Stage, and becomes active on Night 1. Bonnie seems to be able to "teleport" to different rooms on Normal and Hard Mode, but must enter the West Hall Corner in order to become a threat. Bonnie can appear in these cameras: * Dining Area (two poses) * Backstage (two poses) * West Hall * Supply Closet * West Hall Corner When Bonnie appears in the left door's blindspot after leaving the West Hall Corner, the player must shut the left door until he leaves. Otherwise, Bonnie will enter the Office, disable the left door and light, and jumpscare the player the next time the player puts down the Monitor. Bonnie can also pull down the Monitor himself if the player has it open for extended periods of time. Changes from Original Game * Bonnie visits the Supply Closet more often. * Bonnie's proportions are fixed in the Dining Area. Difficulty Specific Changes Easy Mode * Bonnie no longer teleports, and acts similarly to Chica. Hard Mode * Bonnie can teleport over a greater distance. * Bonnie can pull down the Monitor much quicker. Chica the Chicken Chica the Chicken is a yellow animatronic chicken wearing a white bib that reads "Let's Eat!!!" She carries an animatronic cupcake with pink frosting, yellow eyes, and buck teeth while on stage, but the cupcake vanishes when she leaves. Chica starts each night on the Show Stage, and becomes active on Night 1. She will move to the Office through this path: * Dining Area (two poses) * Restrooms (two poses) * Kitchen (can be identified by clanging of pots and pans) * East Hall (two poses) * East Hall Corner When Chica appears in the right door's blindspot after leaving the East Hall Corner, the player must shut the right door until she leaves. Otherwise, Chica will enter the Office, disable the right door and light, and jumpscare the player the next time the player puts down the Monitor. Chica can also pull down the Monitor himself if the player has it open for extended periods of time. Changes from Original Game * Chica is slightly more active. * Chica's proportions are fixed in the Dining Area. Difficulty Specific Changes Easy Mode * The banging of pots and pans are much louder while Chica's in the Kitchen. Hard Mode * The banging of pots and pans are much quieter while Chica's in the Kitchen. * Chica can pull down the Monitor much quicker. Foxy the Pirate Fox Foxy the Pirate Fox is a red animatronic fox wearing brown shorts and a black eyepatch. He is in severe disrepair, with tears being seen on his torso. Foxy starts each night in Pirate Cove, and becomes active on Night 2 (Night 1 on Hard Mode, and Night 3 on Easy Mode). Foxy can also become active on Night 1 if the player is extremely inactive. Foxy will remain in Pirate Cove as long as the player watches him often. If the player does not watch him often, Foxy will peek out of the curtain of Pirate Cove, and eventually rush towards the Office through the West Hall. If Foxy gets out of Pirate Cove, the player must shut the left door until they hear him knock. Otherwise, Foxy will jumpscare the player. Foxy drains power each time he knocks. Changes from Original Game * Foxy will always be slowed down by watching him often, instead of switching from being activated while not being watched enough to being activated while being watched too often. * The algorithm for Foxy's power drainage after the fourth knock has been modified. Difficulty Specific Changes Easy Mode * Foxy's sprint to the Office is much slower, taking 1.5 seconds instead of 0.9. * Foxy drains less power while knocking on the door. Hard Mode * Foxy's sprint to the Office is quicker, taking 0.6 seconds instead of 0.9. Golden Freddy Golden Freddy is a "golden" version of Freddy Fazbear, and has no eyes. He also wears a purple top hat and bowtie instead of Freddy's black accessories. In the main campaign, Golden Freddy's appearance can be triggered by viewing a special poster that rarely appears in the West Hall Corner. After this, the Monitor will be forced down, and Golden Freddy will appear in the Office, accompanied by a large amount of hallucinations. If the player does not raise the Monitor quick enough, Golden Freddy will jumpscare the player, crashing the game. On the Custom Night, Golden Freddy acts similarly to Yenndo from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. He will appear in the Office at random, and is repelled by lifting the Monitor. Changes from Original Game * Golden Freddy's top hat and bowtie are purple instead of blue/black. Difficulty Specific Changes Easy Mode * Golden Freddy cannot be summoned on Easy Mode. Hard Mode * Golden Freddy's behavior is not affected on Hard Mode. Endo 01 Endo 01 is an animatronic endoskeleton seen in the Backstage. He begins moving on Night 5, and will move into the Dining Area before approaching the Office via either the West or East Hall. If Endo 01 appears at a door, the player must shut it before he gets a chance to come in and attack them. Shadow Freddy Shadow Freddy is a shadowy version of Freddy Fazbear. He is a new animatronic that didn't make an appearance in the original FNaF 1. Shadow Freddy rarely appears in the Supply Closet camera and viewing him for too long will crash the game with the message "Save them". Difficulty Specific Changes Easy Mode * Shadow Freddy cannot be summoned on Easy Mode. Hard Mode * Shadow Freddy's behavior is not affected on Hard Mode. Sparky the Dog Sparky the Dog is an animatronic dog with brown fur and a snout similar to Foxy's. He is very damaged, and has no fur on his left arm. He is a new character, but was rumored to be in the original FNaF 1. Sparky doesn't attack the player, but can rarely be seen peeking through the Backstage door. This is a reference to the rumors about him peeking through the Backstage door in the original FNaF 1. He does not affect gameplay in any way. Unlike the other animatronics, Sparky's behavior is the same on all three difficulties. Mechanics Cameras The player has a set of cameras to use to watch the animatronics, but they drain power. The Kitchen camera is also audio-only, not letting the player see inside. The cameras can also be temporarily deactivated by Bonnie and Chica, and they can go offline at random points later in the week. List of Cameras * CAM 1A: Show Stage ** Starting Animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica ** Visiting Animatronics: N/A * CAM 1B: Dining Area ** Staring Animatronics: N/A ** Visiting Animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica * CAM 1C: Pirate Cove ** Starting Animatronics: Foxy ** Visiting Animatronics: N/A * CAM 2A: West Hall ** Starting Animatronics: N/A ** Visiting Animatronics: Bonnie, Foxy * CAM 2B: West Hall Corner ** Starting Animatronics: Golden Freddy ** Visiting Animatronics: Bonnie * CAM 3: Supply Closet ** Starting Animatronics: Shadow Freddy ** VIsting Animatronics: Bonnie * CAM 4A: East Hall ** Starting Animatronics: N/A ** Visiting Animatronics: Freddy, Chica * CAM 4B: East Hall Corner ** Starting Animatronics: N/A ** Visiting Animatronics: Freddy, Chica * CAM 5: Backstage ** Starting Animatronics: Endo 01, Sparky ** Visiting Animatronics: Bonnie * CAM 6: Kitchen (audio only) ** Starting Animatronics: N/A ** Visiting Animatronics: Freddy, Chica * CAM 7: Restrooms ** Starting Animatronics: N/A ** Visiting Animatronics: Freddy, Chica Doors and Lights The player has a door on each side of the Office. They can use these doors to keep out the animatronics, but they drain power. Each door also has a light. The player can use these lights to see if Bonnie or Chica are outside. However, these lights also drain power, and can't be used to see if Freddy or Foxy are around. Power The player starts each night with 100% power. While using devices, the power drains. If the power reaches 0%, the player will not be able to use anything. Hallucinations Occasionally, images of Freddy, Bonnie, and the words "It's Me" flash on the screen. These images have no effect on the gameplay. Nights Night 0 Night 0 is the tutorial night. Here, the player can learn the controls and mechanics of the game without any of the animatronics active. Night 1 "Hello, hello hello? Uh, I'm here to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit stressful, but I'm here to tell you that there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll be fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" "Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'" "Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters on the stage do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and parents alike, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." "So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. It happened a while back, and the company forbids any animatronic from free-roaming during the day. Although, I wonder how long the human body can live without the frontal lobe." "Uh, now concerning your safety, the only ''real risk to you as a night guard here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you during your shift, they won't recognize you as a person. They'll see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, naked endoskeletons aren't allowed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, as they would probably scare the children. Because of this, the animatronics will probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause quite a bit of discomfort... well, until you die, that is. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."'' "Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. Check those cameras, and you'll be able to see where all the mascots are. You also have doors to keep them out, but only close them if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." Animatronic AI Minigame After beating Night 1, a minigame will start up. The player controls Freddy as he walks through Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The player must enter the Restrooms in order to complete the minigame. There, they will meet the Puppet from FNaF 2. Inaudible mumblings can be heard before static covers the screen. Night 2 Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to night two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long as last night since Freddy and his friends seem to become more active as the week progresses. I don't know why that is, though. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place, you know." Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can’t find someone on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, if you would happen to be in any danger, of course. Some of the characters are smart, too, and will avoid the blindspots, so be on the lookout for them. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he likes being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon." Animatronic AI Minigame In this minigame, the player controls Bonnie. They must go to the Supply Closet to find the Puppet and beat the minigame. However, if the player passes the Supply Closet and enters the West Hall Corner, Shadow Bonnie will appear for a split second before vanishing. Night 3 'Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don’t last this long. I mean, you know, they usually quit by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that’s not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."'' "Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: You know how I said Freddy became active in the dark? Well, our cameras have a little light that goes on while active. If you watch Freddy often, and thus activating the light, Freddy probably won't move. If he does manage to get inside the Office, try playing dead. You know, go limp! Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe he'll think that you're an empty costume instead of an endoskeleton. Then again if he thinks you're an empty costume, he might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught by him." "Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side." Animatronic AI Minigame On this night, the player controls Chica. They must navigate to the Kitchen in order to find the Puppet and beat the minigame. However, the kitchen is completely dark, leaving only Chica's eyes and the Puppet's eyes visible. However, by holding "8" while entering the Kitchen, Golden Freddy will appear for a split second. Night 4 "Hello? Hey. Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it." "Uh, hey, listen, I probably won't be around to send you a message tomorrow. *'banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *'clears throat'* uh, when I did."'' "Uh, hey, do me a favor. *'bang bang'* Sometime, uh, could you check inside that suit in the back room? *'bang bang'* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won’t be so bad. *'bang bang'* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *'chime plays'*. In case I don't make it, tell management what happened to me. I don't want my family to think I left them like the others do..." "*'''moan'* Oh, no - *'noises followed by an animatronic screech and static'*"'' Animatronic AI Minigame In this minigame, the player controls Foxy, and must navigate to the Backstage in order to find the Puppet and complete the minigame. Unlike previous minigames, there are no secrets to find. Night 5 This night's phone call is mainly distorted speech and animatronic screeching. However, if the player reverses the call, they can hear an excerpt of An Autobiography of a Yogi. Animatronic AI Note that Endo 01 becomes active at 4 AM, regardless of difficulty. Minigame The player controls Golden Freddy, and must navigate to the Office and meet the Puppet. If the player enters the restroom, the head of Spring Bonnie can be seen on the ground. Cutscene After completing the minigame, the player will receive their paycheck: "Name: Mike Schmidt" "Pay: One hundred twenty dollars" "Date: 11-12-93" "Notes: Good job, sport! See you next week!" Night 6 There is no phone call on this night. Animatronic AI Minigame In this minigame, the player controls the Puppet and must go to the Show Stage. Once they are at the Show Stage, the Puppet will walk up to Freddy and stare at him for a few seconds before the screen cuts to black and shows the words "It's me". Cutscene After the minigame is completed, the player earns their paycheck. "Name: Mike Schmidt" "Pay: One hundred and twenty dollars and 50/100" "Date: 11-13-93" "Notes: Thanks for working overtime, sport!" Extras Animatronics Here, the player can view animatronics from the game. Minigames Here, the player can play any minigame they've previously played. Custom Night This night is unlocked once the player completes Night 6 on Normal or Hard Mode. On this night, the player can customize the AI of all 6 animatronics, as well as the frequency of camera glitches. Debug Night This night is unlocked by completing 6/20 mode on the Custom Night. This night allows for more customization of the game. Options Endless Night This night is unlocked when the player completes Night 6. This night is very similar to the Custom Night in the sense that the player can customize the AI of each animatronic. However, the night goes on until the player dies, and 10% of the power is recharged each hour. Achievements Here, the player can see all the achievements they've earned. On the PC, iOS, and Android versions of the game, the player can tweet about one of their achievements. Developer's Note This option is unlocked when the player completes 6/20 mode. "Hey there! Thanks for playing Five Nights at Freddy's: First Encounter! It's a labor of love of the FNaF series, and I hope you had fun playing it. I'm not planning any more remakes after First Encounter, but more great stuff is on the way. This is the end of this game, but not the end of the fun. There's tons more achievements to get, secrets to find, and challenges to conquer!" "Until we meet again, stay grand! :)" "-FazbearFreak" Trivia * This game is FazbearFreak's second remake of an existing game, the first being Five Nights at Steve's: Trilogy of Terror. * This is FazbearFreak's second-biggest game, the first being Five Nights at Steve's: Trilogy of Terror. * Shadow Freddy and Sparky are the only antagonists to not make an appearance in the original FNaF 1. * There was originally going to be an option to turn on the Kitchen camera on the Debug Night, but this was scrapped. Category:Games